


A Famous Wizard, A Young Witch and their Complicated Lives

by NightMarionne_Puppuet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragons, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightMarionne_Puppuet/pseuds/NightMarionne_Puppuet
Summary: This is... Something my mind has been working on in the depths of my daydreams in class, and in the back of my head as I read the Harry Potter books...What if there was another school like Hogwarts, but the students were allowed to wear muggle uniforms, the Houses are Deere, Wolfeen, Jaguar, and Hawcks, students rose dragons instead of brooms... And the potions teacher is... half Gypsy? And the single mother of two 5th years in her house?This, surprisingly, isn't the first thing Harry noticed, but why do the friendlier students remind him of those of his past, and why did Albus plan Scoripus and Draco Malfoy to see the school with them?





	1. Prologue; Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I know that this first chapter is a bit... Ominous, but it'll make sense in the next few.

_**It has gone dark, the few lanterns left glowing along the grey castle's halls the only light for a hidden,  
cloaked figure to follow towards the Deere dorms. ** _

__

_**Though she could see, no teacher that happened to be passing could possible see her. Lest they focus among the flickering shadows on the wall, to notice the disembodied figure, flickering and jumping with the shadows, but with no source to be seen to create such an illusion.** _

__

_**She was the shadow, not creating it, a princess among the very things that her grandmother's, and her father's, people once trusted to protect them from those who hunted them for their thievery.** _

__

_**A Gypsy Princess, heading for the one she wished to see and to love.** _

__

_**A hidden smile flickers into the light as she forms from seemingly liquid darkness, her black slipping to her neck,  
revealing the crown of obsidian thrones and feathers, gleaming along the stone flower stems weaved among her equally glossy black hair. ** _

 

 _Yes,_ _**She thought with a fading smile, as even the cloak's previous owner even missed the thin, smoke like tendrils consumed the figure as they once did her.**_


	2. 1 The Train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it begins...

Albus Serverus Potter dazed out of the window as his father, and that of his best friend's, quietly argued over many things. Each time he attempted to focus, the topic of which they fought changed to something drastically different.

 

His said friend, Scorpius, was asleep on his right shoulder, his pale blonde hair a mess, and tickling Al's cheek. 

 

 _We're going to see the Sha'in'gin Academy,_ Al thought with a small internal smile, loving the fact they'll be able to see how another school, so much like Hogwarts, can also be so different.

 

"Dad," he looked at his father, Harry, jolting him from the glaring battle his previous argument melted into. "Didn't the book Aunt Hermione have us say the Sha'in'gin Academy played Quidditch while riding domesticated dragons?"

 

"Hm? Oh yes, it did-" Harry adjusted his glasses, turning to his second child, "-Do you want to read it again?"

Nodding, Albus reaches for it across the compartment, nudging Scorpius awake in the process. Once in his possession, he turns to the opening page.

_The Academy, Sha'in'gin, is an all Wizard and Witch school, meant to train adolescents, that of muggle born status to the purest of purebloods.  
Founded by Sandra Deere, Dreci Wolfeen, Hubbert Hawck, and Putha Jaguar, Sha'in'gin Academy had 4 houses, similar to that of Hogwarts school of Wizardry and magic. These are the animals which represent the Sha'in'gin Houses and their attributes, the Deer, timid yet brave, the Hawks, smart yet silent, the Wolves,  
Cunning yet loving, and Jaguars, fierce yet a quick find.I_

_Located within 45kilometers of Scafell Pike, Sha'in'gin is taught within the previous castle of Scare Derfel, also known by many to be Scafell, of which the nearby Pike is named._

_Sha'in'gin is also well know for being the first wizardry school to allow the domestication and riding of dragons, preferably in that order._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Sha'in'gin Student, a 4th 'Doe' (A girl of the Deere house) pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most Dragon names and species used from now on are of copyright of DreamWorks animation
> 
> I do not own How To Train your Dragon, though I would've loved to. Thank you

_Almost... Almost!_

 

The Bell Tower dongs harshly as the Night Fury grabs the rope in her teeth, signaling her to be the first to finish all 3 laps around the field. Three more bells ring soon after.

 

"For the 3rd year running, Fara and Daisy are the champions! The Deere house wins again!!" 

 

Upon this announcement, the Deer all stand, shouting in their victory, wild with pride for their green eyed duo, and once they've calmed down, the rest of the racers are called in order of winning.

 

Fara, Daisy's rider, a 14 year old with a black pixie cut and green eyes which match her dragon's, removed her riding mask as Daisy came to rest on the top pedestal. Having done it for the past 3 years, Daisy no longer needed to be less there.

 

Finding it hard not to, the girl watched the cheer team as Daisy allowed herself to be rubbed down by her rider. The fact Fara's older brother, Noctis, was the flier would've been a sight, if he hadn't been so for as long as she and Daisy won the Race every year.

 

"And we have Mallory and Hookfang next, leaving the Wolfeen house in second place!" 

 

Howling comes from the Wolves as they cheer for their own racers. Mallory then being unceremoniously thrown to the second place spot next to Fara, as Hookfang collapsed into a pile of sleeping Monstrous Nightmare, her white-blonde hair spilling from her loosening ponytail. Fara held back a laugh. Mallory had a temper on her when she didn't have anything her way.

 

"In third place, we have the Jaguars with Cindy and Thornado!! And finally, in fourth, we have Drago and Unla!"

As both of the last sets of riders, two girls with a Thunderstorm and a Gronkle, took their places, all of the houses simultaneously burst into cheers as Noctis Uenstein was lifted to the top of the cheer pyramid, and gave his classic smile.

Fara whistled playfully at him, and smirked, knowing full well just what form he'd be in by the next morning after a night with his boyfriend. 

_How did Noct get so lucky as to be **saved** by Samuel Caster in his 2nd year and still be in a relationship with the Potion teacher's son?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly just love my Fara and Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, I know that this is not the best, but still I thank you!


End file.
